<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motherly Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878326">Motherly Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Unrealistic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie loves her teenage daughter, and loves fucking her even more.</p><p>Sorry for the poor summary, I'm not very good at writing them. But you probably get the point of what this story is about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Quinn/Stephanie Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! Welcome to my first fanfic on AO3. I'm not a writer so please excuse any spelling errors or just plain bad writing.<br/>Of course i do not actually condone rape or underage sex in real life.</p><p>Please be nice if you decide to leave a comment and feel free to give me suggestions for future chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephanie slowly opened the door to Alice's room, holding a cup of coffee in her hand, and peered inside.</p><p>"Alice? Are you up yet?"</p><p>Asleep on her bed. Just as she thought. She put the coffee down in the nightstand and cast a quick sleeping spell on Alice. Stephanie pulled the bed covers off of of her daughter, bringing her loose shirt and panties into view. Ever since Alice was a little girl she preferred to sleep with minimal clothing, much to Stephanie's delight. In the past Stephanie had tried to stop herself from "visiting" Alice while she's asleep, but after accidentally walking in on her young, teenage daughter sleeping naked she just couldn't resist anymore. Especially after seeing her bare tits that had recently come in.</p><p>Stephanie pulled her daughter's panties off and took a deep sniff before stuffing them into her pocket. She lifted Alice's shirt up until she revealed her sizable breasts. Stephanie gave Alice a light kiss on the lips then latched onto one of her breasts, hungrily sucking on it while kneading the other with her hand.<br/>With her free hand Stephanie pulled her 12 inch monster cock out from her cotton pajamas and started fingering her daughter's pussy. She let go of Alice's breast and grabbed some lotion off of a nearby nightstand. After rubbing a sizable amount onto her dick, Stephanie opened Alice's legs and aligned herself with Alice's pussy. She placed her hands of Alice's shoulders and began to slowly push her 12 inch monster-cock into her daughter. Stephanie moaned and had to force herself in as, thanks to the wonders of magic, Alice's inner walls were as tight as a virgin despite years of her mom fucking her.<br/>Stephanie leaned down and planted her lips onto Alice's, exploring her mouth with her tongue while she began to gradually pump herself in and out.</p><p>She released Alice from the lip lock and sat up. Things were just getting started. Stephanie moved her hands Alice's tits and clamped down on them hard, using them as handle bars while she began roughly pounding Alice's pussy with her massive cock. The minutes passed as Stephanie continued her punishment of her daughter's pussy. Alice came several times, covering her mom's cock with her cum. Stephanie could feel herself getting close.<br/>With small amount of reluctance she pulled out of Alice and started furiously jerking her cock. Quickly, Stephanie grabbed the cup off the nightstand and came into coffee.<br/>Stephanie thought about all the times she had fucked Alice and not once had she thought of trying this.</p><p>She climbed off of Alice and wiped her messy cock off with Alice's hair before undoing the sleeping spell and sneaking out of the room.</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>A few minutes later</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p>Alice awoke slowly and groaned as sat up. She rubbed her sore breasts and inspected her cum stained hair and pussy. Alice had come to expect waking up like this. She had spent a fortune on replacement panties.<br/>When it first started happening, Stephanie told Alice she was sleepwalking and must have masturbated in her sleep. This made her drop the matter quickly. Not because her mother made such a convincing case, but because she had recently started dreaming about her mother. Mostly being dominated by her and choking of her cock.<br/>These dreams never went away, and eventually Alice stopped trying to resist them and just started masturbating. She often caught herself staring at her mom's tits and ass.<br/>Sometimes she would "accidentally" dropped something at the during a meal so she could go under the table and stare at her mother's crotch. She especially loved when her mother wore a dress or skirt so she could see panties at the kitchen table. Though to her dismay she rarely put one on.<br/>Alice got out bed and jumped in the shower. Being around her mom was awkward enough with smelling like sex.</p><p>Meanwhile, Stephanie had gotten dressed and set the kitchen table with cereal and bowls. She had opted to wear a simple black dress without panties as her cock, which was still fully erect, made pants and underwear uncomfortable to wear.</p><p>When Alice finally came out her heart leapt when she saw her mother in a knee-high dress. Alice was wearing a tight long sleeve shirt, a short skirt and stockings, an ensemble that made Stephanie's cock throb under her dress.</p><p>Alice: Morning</p><p>She said, trying to hide her excitement.</p><p>Stephanie: Hey there sleepy head. I made you some coffee.</p><p>Stephanie cast a quick spell to reheat the coffee she had mixed her cum into and pushed it toward Alice as she sat down at the table.</p><p>Stephanie: It got cold waiting for you.</p><p>Alice: Sorry, i guess i was tired.</p><p>She picked up the coffee and took a sip. Immediately she tasted something she had never tasted before.</p><p>Alice: Mmm, what did you do to this coffee?</p><p>Stephanie froze, her heart racing a mile a mile. She has never done something like this before, and she was terrified of what Alice would do if she caught on to what she had been doing to her for years.</p><p>Alice: Because it's delicious!</p><p>Alice hungrily drank more of the coffee. A smile appeared on Stephanie's face as she relaxed in her seat.</p><p>Stephanie: Oh nothing. I just added a new secret ingredient.</p><p>Alice: You gotta tell me what it is.</p><p>Stephanie: Well if i told you it wouldn't be a secret.</p><p>Alice just finished her coffee and filled her bowl with cereal. She went for her spoon and brushed it onto the floor.</p><p>Alice: Whoops, clumsy me.</p><p>Before Stephanie could stop her, Alice ducked under the table. Alice immediately stared under Stephanie's dress and her heart stopped when she saw it. Her mom's massive, erect cock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished this sooner than i thought. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the world fell away as Alice became fixated on the cock in front of her. Without thinking she crawled closer, intoxicated by the size and smell of it. She always knew her mother was well endowed, but she never thought it was this massive. Alice's slow advice didn't go unnoticed of course. </p><p>Stephanie was too terrified to move. Terror and horniness raged within her. Eventually horniness won out. Before Alice could understand what was happening, Stephanie grabbed her hair and forced her cock into Alice's mouth. The size prevented her from going in all the way at first, but this didn't deter Stephanie. She placed her other hand behind Alice's head and slowly forced her cock down her throat. Alice coughed, choked and gagged as her throat was filled with her mother's thick monster and heat raged underneath her soaked panties.</p><p>Alice began frantically tapping her mother's leg as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and Stephanie realized what Alice was trying to tell her. Instead of pulling out however, Stephanie cast a quick spell and Alice felt her lungs return to normal. When Alice reached the base of her mom's cock Stephanie started bobbing Alice's head up down her shaft. As her mom ruthlessly throat fucked her, Alice snuck her hand inside her panties and started vigorously fingering her soaking wet pussy.<br/>
Many minutes passed before Stephanie held Alice's head against her lap and finally came, pumping her thick cum down Alice's throat and bulge slightly. She pulled out and started jerking her cock as Alice started coughing. Her mouth and chin were covered with cum and saliva and dripped down onto her shirt. Alice looked up and suddenly got hit in the face with another load of seman. Stephanie covered her Alice's face and shirt with cum before sitting back in her chair to catch her breath.<br/>
She looked down at her daughter's cum stained face as she cleaned cum off of her glasses. </p><p>Stephanie: Alice i-</p><p>Alice: Fuck me</p><p>Stephanie was stunned. Of all the things she imagined Alice would say it certainly wasn't that.</p><p>Stephanie: What?</p><p>Alice: I said, Fuck. Me. I've been fantasizing about you since i was 13. So bend me over the god damn table and stuff my pussy with your cock me.</p><p>Alice said, almost growling. Stephanie was still a bit confused, but quickly decided it was better to fuck now, ask questions later. She grabbed Alice by the hair and yanked her out from underneath the table. Stephanie threw Alice forwards over the table. Alice groaned as her breasts, which were still sore, slammed against the hard table.</p><p>Stephanie flipped Alice's skirt up and pulled her panties off, tossing them onto the table. She yanked Alice's hair back and gave her hard slap on her ass before pumping her slick, monster cock in and out of her daughter's pussy. Tears ran down her face as Alice howled with pain and pleasure, her inner walls clamping down even harder on her mother's cock. No fantasy or magically enhanced dildo could ever compare to this. She loved every second. Having her hair pulled, being covered in her mother's cum, but most of all she loved being bent over and fucked like the whore she was.</p><p>After several minutes of intense pounding, Stephanie could feel herself getting close to another orgasm. Considering she already came twice this morning and just found out her daughter is just as depraved as she is, this didn't exactly surprise her. With one final thrust she slammed her hips into her daughter's ass, forcing her cum deep into her pussy as Alice's own orgasm made her own body quake.<br/>
Alice and Stephanie both slumped against the kitchen island behind them, Alice sitting on her mother's lap with Stephanie's cock still inside her pussy.</p><p>Alice looked down and placed a hand on her belly, which now had a sizable bulge. </p><p>Alice: I've dreamed about doing that for years.</p><p>She looked back at her mother, who placed her hand on top of Alice's and stroked her face with her other hand.</p><p>Stephanie: Was it as good as you imagined it would be?</p><p>Alice: It was better than my wildest dreams, and i've had some WILD ones.</p><p>Stephanie: Well I'm glad to hear it.</p><p>Stephanie grabbed the back of Alice's head and forced her into a deep kiss, which Alice happily returned. The both of them could taste the cum on Alice's lips as their tongues wrestled with each other. Stephanie snuck one hand up Alice's shirt and started fondling one of her breasts. After a minute or two their lips finally parted .</p><p>Alice: So what happens now?</p><p>Stephanie: Now you're going to be my little fuck toy.</p><p>She said as she lightly pinched her daughter's nipple. Alice flinched from the pain, but smiled nonetheless. Serving as her mother's cock sleeve sounded like heaven, and right now there was nothing more she could ever want. Suddenly Alice looked down at her stomach and slight wave of concern washed over her.</p><p>Alice: What if I'm pregnant? You did fill me up with a LOT of your cum.</p><p>Stephanie: Honey, I've been fucking you while you've been asleep for years. I'm a master at birth control spells.</p><p>Alice: Oh thank god, that's a relief. Wait what did you say?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello and thanks for reading the first 2 chapters of my fanfic. </p><p>I am currently brainstorming ideas for new chapters. Right now I'm toying with the idea of a flashback to when Stephanie first started fucking Alice or maybe Alice getting a girlfriend, probably Kady or Marina because i find them attractive (both?). I know i definitely wanna do anal in the future. </p><p>But if you have any ideas for future chapters or would like to suggest who should be Alice's girlfriend, please leave a comment down below.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed my weird little fanfic.<br/>I'm currently working on chapter 2 and it should be up soon-ish</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>